Seacon Attack Preparations
Log Title: Seacon Attack Preparations Characters: Seawing, Snaptrap Location: Hydrax Spaceport, Cybertron Date: February 10, 2016 TP: Seacons Arise TP Summary: The Seacons prepare for their attack on Hydrax Spaceport. Category:2016 Category:Logs Category:Seacons Arise TP As logged by Seawing - Wednesday, February 10, 2016, 1:50 PM Hydrax Spaceport :The Hydrax spaceport was one of the glorious projects of the Golden Age of Cybertron. Bordering the Decepticon-occupied Badlands, it was of key importance, and the siege on it was the second engagement in the war. Decepticons marching from the newly conquered Fort Scyk to the east were held back by Ultra Magnus and the Wreckers, while Optimus Prime held off the southern advance in his first battle. But Hydrax was surrounded, with the Sea of Rust limiting Autobot support, and ultimately, the Decepticons won. Over the last few cycles, Seawing has been almost consistently out of sight - if Snaptrap hadn't known for certain he was there, he might not have suspected Seawing's presence at all. Overall the spaceport's been quiet - the few visitors seemed to be members of the criminal element who took one look at Snaptrap's massive size and thick armor and decided to go elsewhere. The metallic smell of the Rust Sea surrounding the Hydrax Plateau is strong, mixed with old vapor fumes of spent rocket fuel. :Snaptrap keeps tabs on all his Seacons, clone or otherwise, with tracking devices provided by the Quintessons, in case their creations ever went missing. He's already disabled the signal back to Quintessa, and the others don't know they -have- trackers, as well as removing his own tracker. So even when Seawing isn't visible, he knows exactly where his most useful minion of the moment is. Seawing sidles up to Snaptrap from the shadows, like perhaps he'd been lurking there all along. Snaptrap of course knew he was there, but Seawing just can't help being creepy. Seawing reports in. "Good news, sir. A Junkion ship is coming here within the next cycle, carrying a load of medical good for the nearby Neutral Territories. It could be perfect for our needs. If we lie in wait, it shouldn't be too much trouble to take the ship." Snaptrap nods and looks down at his wrist, where all the tracking info for his team is, and makes sure to note where his other non-clone team members are. "Good. Prepare to head there and begin the waiting game. We will stalk this prey like any other." A wide grin crosses Seawing's golden face. "It will be done. I will keep my audios to the ground and my sensors trained to the sky to give us as much forewarning as possible to the incoming Junkion craft. It is also likely that Autobots or neutrals may attempt to meet with the Junkions when they land, so I will monitor local movements and give early warnings if any Autobots - or Decepticons for that matter - are detected en route." Snaptrap nods again, his face completely devoid of any emotion, even though this seems like the perfect time for a smile. "A wise precaution. I would be quite displeased if our plans were to be ruined by interference from any source." Seawing nods quickly, his own smile dying on the vine. "I will find out what information I can, sir, and report back immediately. I will ensure we are prepared as possible for any eventuality." Seawing steps away, and departs to gather information and prepare.